


Evil Squared

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Evil Is [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid, Rossi and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Evil is as Evil Does. This was written for innerslytherin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

The drive back to Rossi’s house was made in silence. After a minor tussle for the keys that had left them both breathless, Reid had allowed Rossi to drive. He sank back into his seat and closed his eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure how he’d got to this comfortable place with Rossi; all those little moments they’d shared while working on cases were lined up like bottles on a wall but no matter how hard he tried to find a pattern, it seemed to elude him completely.

He was aware that Rossi kept looking over at him but he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, but actually forming the words was a whole other prospect.

“We’re here,” Rossi said. Reid lazily opened his eyes and smiled at Rossi’s closed expression.

“So we are.” He leaned over, his only thought to give Rossi a reassuring peck on the cheek before they moved inside, but Rossi surprised him, pulling him into a deep, claiming kiss. Rossi’s hand was in his hair, pulling him close and the only thing stopping him from climbing into Rossi’s lap was the seat belt threatening to strangle him.

“Can we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?” Reid broke away to ask. Rossi took a few moments to focus before nodding vigorously.

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way.”

They both started scrambling out the car and then up the driveway to the front door. They’d barely got inside when Rossi was pushing Reid up against the wall. He started kissing the younger man, first on his mouth then heading further south, nipping at his neck and around his collarbone, pulling at the buttons on Reid’s shirt so hard that they scattered to the floor.

“Oh god,” Reid muttered, head falling back against the wall. To say he was surprised by Rossi’s ardour would be a massive understatement, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain. The fact that he could never quite pinpoint Rossi’s behaviour was one of the reasons Reid was sure he’d never get bored of this…whatever this proved to be.

“Lift up,” Rossi said and it took a moment for Reid to realise Rossi was trying to take off his shoes. But he quickly complied and watched as shoes, pants and then underwear joined his dishevelled shirt in a heap on the floor. He became uncomfortably aware that he was standing perfectly naked in front of the glass fronted door and that Rossi still had all his clothes on.

“Um, aren’t you going to…?” he waved his hands in a circular motion that even he didn’t know what it was meant to represent and cursed inwardly as he felt his skin flush. He should be used to this by now, but months later and Rossi’s gaze on him still did strange things to his stomach. He knew he was slightly built and some would say, some _had_ said, scrawny. It just took some effort to remember that Rossi didn’t mind any of that.

“What have I told you about thinking things to death?” Rossi asked.

“I wasn’t thinking about…anything.” He bit his lower lip in confusion.

“The day you stop thinking is the day the world stops turning.” He moved forward and slowly teased Reid’s mouth open, his tongue darting inside for a moment before he stepped back. “Now get into the bedroom.”

Reid shivered in anticipation and eagerly complied, jumping as Rossi swatted him gently on the ass.

“Get on the bed.”

Reid did just that but sat awkwardly on the edge. “I thought we were deciding on how evil I’d been before?” he asked.

“Has anyone told you you take things far too literally at times?” Rossi asked affectionately, slipping his jacket off and putting it on the back of a chair.

Reid's brow creased as he considered the question. “Not like they used to, no. I think I’m pretty good at thinking outside the box.”

“Hmm, thinking outside the box. That certainly sounds like something an evil twin would do, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t…” He stopped though when he saw Rossi step out of his pants; he hadn’t noticed that he’d been getting undressed. He didn’t know whether it was a good sign or not that answering Rossi’s questions honestly was so important to him that the prospect of sex was almost secondary.

“Spencer,” Rossi said, his warm palms settling on Reid’s thighs, “now is not the time to be analysing anybody, least of all yourself. Just _feel.”_

“Feel, right,” Reid said, and gulped as Rossi dipped to take one nipple and then the next into his mouth.

“Now move up the bed, because my knees are killing me.”

Reid laughed and the tension he hadn’t been aware he’d been carrying seeped out of him as he scrambled up to the top of the bed. He grabbed one of the stripy pillows and positioned it underneath him as Rossi grabbed the lube and condoms from the top drawer of the cabinet.

“So how does this fit into our experiment?” Reid asked.

“Well, you’ve proved how evil you can be.” He paused to let that sink in. “So now it’s my turn.”

Reid opened his mouth to ask another question, but Rossi chose that moment to push a slick finger inside of him and the only thing that came out was a surprised yelp.

“Sorry,” Rossi replied, kissing him gently on the lips. “Only way I knew to shut you up.”

Reid bristled a little before he recognised the crinkles at the side of Rossi’s eyes that indicated he was fighting hard not to smile.

“Very evil of you,” Reid muttered, trying and failing, to look annoyed.

“ _Exactly,_ ” Rossi agreed. “Now you’re getting the hang of it”. And as he leaned down to kiss Reid, another finger joined the first. Their kiss was dirty and awkward, neither of them quite fitting together just yet, limbs still too uncoordinated and at a strange angle. Finally Rossi shifted his weight, and pulled the tub of lube closer to him as he adjusted himself over Reid. He withdrew his fingers and was about to prepare himself when he saw that Reid was already two steps ahead of him, opening up the condom wrapper and then sliding down a little so he could reach Rossi’s erection.

“I’m still feeling a little evil, myself,” Reid told him, before his eager tongue was licking at Rossi’s cock.

“Keep that up,” Rossi gasped, “and I won’t get to show you how evil I can be.”

“Hmm,” Reid hummed and Rossi bucked against him. “That would be disappointing.”

He moved away and let Rossi hurriedly prepare himself, awe-struck that he could make the man he was beginning to admire so much, feel like this.

But before he could do any more contemplating Rossi was entering him in one swift motion, taking his breath away. Reid tried not to think about anything else but this moment as Rossi pulled all the way out and then slammed into him again. It was much rougher love making than he was used to, but it felt so good that he was soon grabbing at Rossi’s back and urging him on, words tumbling from him that bore no meaning to what was going on. Rossi leaned forward and kissed him, just as desperately as he was moving, chasing the orgasm he could feel building at the base of his spine.

Rossi was the first to come though he’d tried his best to hold it off, but it only took a few more seconds of Rossi’s hands on Reid’s cock before he too was coming, crying out Rossi’s name as he did so.

They lay in a messy heap for a few moments, both gasping for air. It was rare for Reid to be able to completely switch off his thoughts but if anyone were capable of helping him it was Rossi.

“’kay?” Rossi asked.

“Hmm,” Reid agreed. “Very.”

“Who do you think wins in the evil stakes then?”

Reid shifted a little so he could look Rossi in the face. “Stalemate?”

Rossi grinned. “Deal.” He sighed and looked down at the pair of them. “I should get us a cloth.” He didn’t move and neither did Reid.

“In a little bit.”

“Sounds good.” He leaned over Reid and pulled him closer, their legs still entwined. “Just a few minutes.”

Reid nodded slowly but he was already drifting off, his head pillowed against Rossi’s side. And Rossi didn’t have the heart to move him, so planted a kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes too. For all the evil in the world, they still had moments like this to cherish and they should never take them for granted. He’d paid the price for that before, he didn’t intend to let it happen again.


End file.
